


On the Doorways to Paradise by Roga [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: The Bubble (2006)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of On the Doorways to Paradise by RogaThe first question Ashraf asked in Heaven was: "Did I kill anyone?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On the Doorways to Paradise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/142784) by [Roga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roga/pseuds/Roga). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010

**Title** : On the Doorways to Paradise

 **Author** : Roga

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : The Bubble (Yuletide 2008)

 **Pairing** : Ashraf/Noam

 **Rating** : PG-13

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : The first question Ashraf asked in Heaven was: "Did I kill anyone?"

 **Text** : [here ](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/74/onthe.html)

 **Length** 0:11:16

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/On%20the%20Doorways%20to%20Paradise%20by%20Roga.mp3) 


End file.
